Reincarnated in Strike The Blood with a Gift
by Varonis Rihaveim
Summary: Poor grammar. New Writer. self-learning language.


Such Misfortune...

you see, normally I really like to read a story where the protagonis die because of mistakes of God's and got reincarnated, but who ever thought someday I will get in the same situation as the protagonis.

Yep, I end up died by lightning caused by mistakes of god.

Damn what a cliche event I got into.

And now in front of myself or my soul is a god who responsible for my death apologies to me and as compensation for his mistake he will reincarnated me to anotherworld aka fiction world.

I really need to calm down. Firstly I need to confirm something.

" I'm sorry kami-sama. But can you tell me what world verse I will reincarnated into? Can I choose where I will reincarnated?"

"Unfortunately, you can't choose where you will reincarnated and where you end up is up to your luck"

"Wait, do you mean I will reincarnated in random fiction world?"

DAMN IIIIITTTTT!!!!! WTF!!!! with my luck it's possible I will end up in absurd world like Dragonball, Worm, or Resident Evil. I just want to end up in normal modern world like oregairu, eromanga-sensei or at least SAO.

"Of course I will give you a power you choose to survive no matter which world you end up to"

"Really?" I beamed hearing what god say.

"I just give you one power thought. So think and decide wisely"

Fortunately he's different with certain blue haired goddesses who have screw in the head from certain LN who will push someone to choose their cheat.

"How about the gamer?"

When you think 1 power who can usefull in all world without doubts is this. Unfortunately the god don't like my wish.

"No you need choose another power. Us the God's decide to forbid give that absurd reality breaking power because how problem they cause made the user give to ourselves"

Somehow I really don't want to know what problem the gamer user give to make God's to forbid to give power the gamer.

Hmmm... It's a problem... Except the gamer I just know a little about what power who can make me survive and make my life easier in any fiction world.

Let's see...

1\. Gilgamesh Gate of Babylon from Nasuverse. Unfortunately even it have the overpowered fucking EA I don't think it will be useful if I end up in wormverse and gilgamesh will surely kill me if I end up in Nasuverse. So Nope.

2\. Authority's from Campione verse. Well if I choose this I will automatically gained a constitution of godslayer. Not just I will gained power to kill God's I will have a huge amount of magic and absurd magic resistance. Unfortunately person who have this see constitution famous for troublemaker and very easy finding trouble and easily attracted hatred from God's. So Nope Again.

3\. Another Comology from mondaiji-verse. From what I know Another Cosmology or Pseudo Star Map or Force of Center Mythology not just will grant the wielder OP body (able destroy star with one punch, can move as fast as third velocity movement, immune to any negative effect, great intelligent, super instinct, high-regenerative) it's have absurdly OP power. I mean look at Avista used Azi Dahazka, not just it have ability to add oppenent power to you it can neutralize the ability oppenent too. As long as it's not human or Zoroastrianism Azi Dahazka literally Invicible. Even Izayoi Another Cosmology Aurora Pilar (Last Embryos Final Hope) is Absurd OP not just it have ability to destroy any power, it grant Izayoi Immortality as long as future mankind needed to be saved still exists.

Yup it's dicide what power I will choose.

"Kami-sama, I decide to have Another Cosmology from Mondaijiverse"

"Hmm... it's interesting. This certainly a power who will make you survive in which ever world you end up. So.. what Another Cosmology you want? Aurora Pilar Sakamaki Izayoi? Avista Azi Dahazka? Poem Canaria? or Avatara Kalki A Visnuyasha?"

"Can you creat my own Another Cosmology?"

"Hmm... I can"

"In that case can you create another cosmology with function similiar to that abilty Medaka from Medaka Box verse"

"hooo... you mean The End?"

"yes"

"Interesting. Alright I will give you Another Cosmology "The End" and because you have this interesting idea I will give you another two gift my choosen from mondaiji-verse"

"Really? What gift?"

"First I will give you the same inheritance as Demon Lord Maxwell 'Third Perpetual Motion Machine'. Second I give you Brahma Replica"

Oh God! right god infront of me! that 2 gift is in certain sense is overpowered. 1 can make my energy and stamina unlimited another 1 can bring me a certain victory.

"Alright now I will sent you to the random world. Hope you can enjor the second change. And I'm sorry for killing you"

"don't worry about it. I'm the one who need to say thank you to you"

"In that case good bye!"

After that my vision became black


End file.
